


Just Drop It Off On the Secretary's Desk

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [135]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Human, Office, Office Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and Eclipse try to have some office sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Drop It Off On the Secretary's Desk

It wasn't often, and often she was against it, but Megatron didn't take Eclipse at work as often as people thought. It did happen a lot, but it wasn't as often as people thought.  
  
And it wasn't as often as others. Megatron knew (and had a few suspicions) of people who probably did it more at work then he had with her. Including one certain CFO who had a kink for their CM.  
  
But it was hard to go from fucking his Vice President almost every other day to rarely doing it. A man like him had needs. And he couldn't just ignore them and run a company like normal. Which was why he had his wife sitting on his desk with her clothes disheveled and her face red and panting. But it wasn't what it looked like...  
  
It had been almost two months since he had found out the trust issues Eclipse had when it came to him. How she had been so scared of him that she had been too afraid to say anything against him, even when it came to the rough sex he was giving her.  
  
It had taken them a while to have a 'normal' sex schedule again. And it was even longer before he had started their romps at work again.  
  
Today, he had done something different. He had called her into his office to ask something of her. It was the same approach he used before for their jaunts in his office, she had come to expect that.  
  
What the woman had not expected was her husband asking her how she wanted to be taken then and there.  
  
It wasn't as if she had any or no choice in the matter. Technically, she knew it was an impossible feat to convince him to wait until they got home. And the freedom to have him do whatever she wanted was too good to pass up.  
  
And that was why he was kneeling in front of her open legs and eating her pussy out. And that had been after he had kissed down from her lips to her neck to her breasts to her stomach and finally to her pulsing entrance.  
  
"M-Megatron...Ah!" She brought one of her hands up to cover her gasps as the other held the man's face to her lap.  
  
It was a rather different experience than what he was used to. Normally, the President of Decepticon Enterprises would just throw his partner onto or over the desk and have his way with them. But he knew better than to do that with Eclipse. Primus, he had nearly lost her twice already because he had given her little say and little reason to trust him in their marriage. She had wanted to trust him, but his dominating persona had nearly driven her into complete submission and fear.  
  
Megatron had wanted an equal for his partner. Someone he could trust and respect as they became the mother of his heir. He was in no mood or had any desire for a sex slave.  
  
So it was a challenge to not bite and fuck his wife's cunt with his tongue. She had asked for him to get her wet for him gently and he would do so. He actually found her moans now to be quite arousing, hence why his pants were so tight now.  
  
But he was wondering how long he would last. Part of his dominating self was that when he wanted to fuck, he fucked. He could only hold out for so long and that was partially because it was on his terms. He hoped he wouldn't have to ask her to get to the sex; he could not admit to his own lover that he was desperate to get off before her.  
  
The fates gave him a break when he felt his wife pull his head back. Eclipse looked ready to sail over that point of no return as she pulled him up to stand, kissing him and tasting herself on his lips.  
  
"Megatron," she whispered as she unbuckled his belt to pull out his raging cock, "You can put it inside me now."  
  
Holding back his signature sadistic grin, Megatron held back his need as he allowed his wife to guide him into her needy pussy. He was unable to resist putting his arms around her and pulling her to him, but it wasn't rejected as Eclipse wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and returned the hug.  
  
"Just take me like this. It's okay if you're a little rough, but I want to hold you like this when I come. Can you do that for me please, Megatron?"  
  
And this was the reward for holding back. Her asking him to take her in that sexy little voice of hers. And it wasn't much of an order as it was a request. And that's what made it all the more better.  
  
Gripping her, Megatron put a bit behind his first thrust, causing his grin to come out when he heard her gasp in need. It was just perfect and he opened his eyes to let her voice sink in.  
  
He was not expecting to see Bombrush leaning against his office door with the biggest shit-eating grin he had probably ever seen on the other man in the entire time he had known the other.  
  
It was a very awkward pause after that. To be fair, Megatron was cool about not being embarrassed when caught in the act, which he was doing well at the moment. But in the time he was registering what was going on, he had stopped in his motions with his wife.  
  
Eclipse was oblivious to their voyeur. "Oh~... Megatron. Just take me like this. Primus~!"  
  
It was enough to startle Megatron enough to move a bit, satisfying her need for the moment. He turned back to see that stupid grin on his friend get even bigger.  
  
It took a lot for him to not shout the man's name and only mouth it threateningly with his face turning red with anger.  
  
Said man only responded with a wave of his hand, nonverbally telling his younger co-worker to just keep going, you're doing fine.  
  
"Oo~..."  
  
And of course, Eclipse was not aware of their intruder. Only that her husband had stopped which he never did unless to deny her orgasm.  
  
"Megatron? Please don't tease me. You promised you wouldn't do that to me."  
  
And that broke the silence when Bombrush couldn't hold back a pained snicker.  
  
Megatron groaned when he felt his wife freeze up before quickly turning to look back.  
  
"B-B-Bombrush?!"  
  
"Hello Eclipse. Don't mind me, I'm just a fly on the wall."  
  
Grunting in pain for several reasons, Megatron held his secretary/wife as she threw herself into his shoulder to muffle her scream of utter horror and embarrassment. With that and his erection now raging in pain, he forced his knees to move back into his chair that he was glad to have left just behind him to allow Eclipse a place to ground her feet into when he was eating her pussy out.  
  
"Bombrush."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you two were so occupied that I didn't want to disturb you. I figured I could just wait until you finished before telling you that our negotiations in Korea are going well. We should be hearing back from our men by tomorrow about how the deal went and all."  
  
Megatron made a mental note of that as he continued to stare at the other, who had still not moved from his spot. "Thank you for the information, _Bombrush_ , you can go now." he said venomously.  
  
"But the show was getting to the best part. It's not as if I get to see my boss bending to the needs of his wife that often."  
  
Fuck, he had heard that much. "That's wonderful. I'll remember to send you the DVD copy. Now get out."  
  
"Oh come on, Megatron, you wouldn't see the production of The Phantom of the Opera on DVD, would you? It's always better live."  
  
There was no way the older man's grin could get any bigger and it was only because it hurt to move with his raging boner that the president had not gotten up to punch the man through his office door. He had to use the only thing he left; his words.  
  
"Bombrush," rarely did Megatron get mad at his CFO. The man had helped him create this company and he looked up to the other. But with his wife in his arms trembling and probably mortified to the point that she was about to cry, he wasn't going to take any more of this shit, "If you don't leave in the next 30 seconds, I will call up Soundwave and let him know of every place that you and him had your little excursions and just who I had to pay to clean up your messes and not let it get out about my CFO and CM _fucking_ in my company building!"  
  
That did little. Bombrush just didn't give a fuck most of the time. And this was nothing to him. All Megatron had done was wipe his grin off his face as he rolled his eyes. "Primus, you're such a little brat. Going and tattling on me when I piss you off."  
  
But while he would have wanted to stay for a good show, he knew Megatron would probably go through with it and that Soundwave would be furious. He hated it when Bombrush jumped him at work, but was only willing because he thought no one noticed their little romps here and there. It would take him forever to convince his lover to have another quickie in his office.  
  
"Fine. I'll go~! You're no fun sometimes, you know that Megatron?"  
  
A growl only answered him as he turned around to leave.  
  
"Oh. One last thing." He turned his head back to smirk at the glaring man and horrified woman with her back still to him, "If you don't want an audience next time, remember to lock the door. Seriously, that's rule number one when you're banging someone at the office."  
  
"Bombrush!"  
  
"But if you two ever do want one, just give me a call! I'll come right over!" Holding his hand up as a phone, Bombrush quickly left the office as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
And with that over, Megatron slapped a hand to his face. Primus, he wouldn't hear the end of it for the next month from that man. And he and Eclipse were going to be here for a while until he could move again and she was able to calm down. And the door was still unlocked.  
  
This was just not his day.


End file.
